The disclosure herein relates generally to lead apparatus including one or more electrodes.
The medical device industry produces a wide variety of devices (e.g., pacemakers, defibrillators, neuro-stimulators, etc.) that utilize leads for treating a patient's medical conditions. Such leads often include one or more electrodes to contact a specific portion in the patient's body. Further, various leads have included electrodes incorporating electronics (e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 6,473,653 issued on Oct. 29, 2002 and entitled “Selective Activation of Electrodes within Implantable Lead”).